Fierce clashes in Area 11 Capital
by firelordzuko
Summary: More than a little inspired by the infiniteness of human stupidity and the Syrian Civil War, a glimpse of Zero's rebellion as represented in the European press. Plus porn.


The result of no sleep, an upcoming Oxford interview, and reading articles (and, good lord, comments) on the Syrian Civil War (rooting for the rebels, if it's not obvious from the text) on BBC and tagesschau. Did you know that AFP, the Agence France Presse really exists?

Code Geass isn't mine.

* * *

25 September 2017 Last updated at 17:57 GMT

* * *

**'Fierce Clashes' in Area 11 Capital**

_After HIH The Princess Euphemia is severely wounded during riots at the opening ceremony of her Special Administrative Zone in Tokyo, fighting erupted today between the military and rebels, Chinese sources report._

The opening of the Special Administrative Zone, an experimental area in Tokyo that was due to be inaugurated today, has resulted in riots between the military and Japanese civilians. The Britannian vicereine of Area 11, Field Marshal HIH The Princess Cornelia, was not available for comment on allegations that the terrorist organisation known as "The Order of the Black Knights" was involved.

According to unconfirmed rumours, rebel leader Zero was present at the ceremony and had a brief private discussion with the sponsor of the zone, HIH The Princess Euphemia, sister of the vicereine. Immediately afterwards, the princess started attacking audience members.

A Britannian Government spokesman has denied these charges, stating that "Eleven agents provocateur" were involved in sparking the riots.

During the riots, Princess Euphemia has been gravely injured and is currently under treatment at the viceregal palace. Doctors say the condition is "serious, but not hopeless".

In an attempt to regain control over the area capital, the Area 11 Government has proclaimed martial law and mobilised the 19th Colonial Army and the militia, including some 830 mounted knights. General Sir Andreas Dalton, KE, OBE, GCFA, famous for his capture of Mecca during last year's campaign in Arabia, is leading an operation to crack down on the uprising.

"**Fierce clashes"**

Meanwhile, the insurgency is led by the forces of the so-called Order of the Black Knights, equipped with an estimated 2,500 Knightmares, AFP correspondents report. According to a rebel spokesman, the Black Knights have captured the strategically positioned grounds of Tokyo's highly renowned Ashford Academy, a public school founded by The Duke of Ashford in the outskirts of Tokyo, and have moved their headquarters there.

Government forces including the 267th (Plate and Falklands) Regiment of Knights have started a massive counter-offensive to take back the rebel-held school. But the activists have so far held the line in spite of "heavy losses" in what an anonymous Britannian knight-major described as "fierce clashes, like in a war zone".

General Dalton was not available for comment on whether and when Princess Cornelia, under whom he has served before, would take general command.

"**Shocking and barbarous" – Prince Schneizel**

In a press conference later this afternoon, Britannia's Prime Minister HIH The Prince Schneizel condemned the rebels' actions. "Such violent actions are shocking and barbarous," the prime minister said, "I call upon all loyal Britannians and Elevens in Area 11 to do nothing that could escalate the situation and do their best to aid the Government forces."

The prime minister said he would "very soon" travel to Area 11 himself to deal with the situation. Prince Schneizel has held the office of prime minister for a year and gained prominence when he saved the Imperial Tomb of Napoleon the Great in the capital from destruction after the Britannian invasion of Paris.

The European prime minister, Maximilian von Stetten, has condemned the Government's forces crackdown on the terrorists. "The Britannians' actions once more show that they are not to be trusted," he said, speaking to Parliament on the war effort. "Where they create a desert, they call it peace. It is the duty of all free people throughout the world and Europe's duty in particular to aid the legitimate struggle of the Japanese people".

The chairman of China's Regency Council, Cai Lishi also voiced his concern about the situation in the Japanese Isles, however promised the Area 11 Government the Chinese Federation's full backing and humanitarian support. However, he also warned that Elevens had to be given the opportunity to address their issues through the official canals.

The insurgency in Japan is part of a long series of rebel attacks and government crackdowns going back almost to the Britannian Conquest of Japan, although they have intensified in the past year.

agence-france-presse . fr /en-uk/news/japan351

* * *

**Your Comments (8018)**

_All comments are reactively moderated and must follow the House Rules._

* * *

8018. criticalcitizen1044

**JUST NOW**

_A perfect example of what religion does to society … stupid shit_

* * *

8017. roofvis

**JUST NOW**

_Hahahha AFP is f***ing with us. They want to manipulate us into believing the gov't lies. Its clear that all those "massacres" are propaganda spread by foreign-supported terrorist groups like those black knights! WAKE UP SHEEPLE. Look at [links removed by administration] for the TRUTH on Area 11. NO TROOPS TO BRITANNIAN JAPAN, PEACE WITH OUR BRITANNIAN BROTHERS!_

* * *

8016. veda1

**One minute ago**

_Cornelia is going down, and the sooner the better. That's all I have to say._

* * *

8015. eli5

**One minute ago**

_And what about the dialogue between the government and the opposition(s)? The Hemicycle is not paralysed by France's veto, it is not responsible for the inner affairs of a sovereign state. The obvious foreign meddling in Japan which led to the horrible situation in Area 11 in the first place is something completely different. Instead of violence being condemned, the militant opposition has been told that they have the right to employ military means, and the dirty game of interest started, which only benefits Chinese and European benefits, who aim to install a government of their choice in Japan to get their hands on Japanese sakuradite. _

* * *

8014. j_guy

**Two minutes ago**

"_General Dalton … is leading an operation to crack down on the uprising." Rebels destroy roads to cut Tokyo off from the rest of the country, internet and phone connections are down, the BBN stops broadcasting, and the European media tries once more to cast Britannia as the bad guys? That is ridiculous. Why should Princess Cornelia allow the rebels to take roads and the airport "in preparation of a decisive battle" and take down BBN 11? It only makes sense the other way around. The rebels once again are trying to conquer Tokyo and they and their supporters once again are trying to convince the Eleven people with their lies that Cornelia is responsible for their suffering._

* * *

8013. Turandot20

**Two minutes ago**

_The constitutional complaint is ready. After all the EUROFORCE commander has admitted that this is an "European war of aggression", except that it is being fought, as in Africa and India, with "unconditional means". The European federal government must now justify themselves before Parliament and the Council of Monarchs. Because they knew._

* * *

8012. freepornxxx1

**Four minutes ago**

_Hey, great article. Check out [link removed by administration] for cheap penis extensions!_

* * *

8011. TheSoldier93

**Five minutes ago**

_Why do they keep on lying to us? Europeans are f***ing sheep. The Gov't just wants to keep us from finding out that Britannia is winning the war. THAT'S WHAT THE OFFICE OF DICTATOR IS FOR! The only way to stop the Euro retreat and end the war is by appointing von Stetten Dictator of the Union under Section 9 of the Constitution._

* * *

8010. TheSoldier93

**Five minutes ago**

_Why do they keep on lying to us? Europeans are f***ing sheep. The Gov't just wants to keep us from finding out that Britannia is winning the war. THAT'S WHAT THE OFFICE OF DICTATOR IS FOR! The only way to stop the Euro retreat and end the war is by appointing von Stetten Dictator of the Union under Section 9 of the Constitution._

* * *

8009. Administration

**Six minutes ago**

_Dear users of AFP . fr, please refrain from posting outside links. Due to copyright reasons, we have to remove these links. Thank you for your cooperation._

**Click to load more comments**

* * *

**Please review.  
**


End file.
